


Five People James Bond Has Kissed And One He Wishes He Had

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People James Bond Has Kissed And One He Wishes He Had

The woman on the island is an enthusiastic lover. Her body fits Bond well enough, arching under his in pleasure as he kisses her neck. They’ve barely spoken two words since he picked her up. Words are unnecessary. Only this, his lips on her skin, matters.

* * *

Eve tastes warm, salt and tequila coating his tongue as Bond kisses her. They drink in the hotel room until the edges of Bond's vision grow soft and blurred. Sprawling across the bed, he’s suddenly exhausted. Eva kicks off her shoes and kisses his shoulder before resting her head in the crook of his arm. Bond fights the urge to kiss her hair, and then surrenders to it anyway. That brief moment of affection exists only in the night.

* * *

Severine shivers in his arms, and Bond does his best to take the fear away, all too aware it's in vain.

The water runs over their mouths and her nipples brush across his chest. He kisses them slowly, taking his time with each one.

* * *

Silva kisses him technically, his hands resting on Bond's knees. He kisses the bullet wound first, dry lips on the scarred flesh. It aches and Bond's almost relieved when Silva moves to his mouth instead. His lips press against Bond's, almost entreatingly. Bond can’t explain his response. He only knows his lips part, letting Silva in.

* * *

Q's slightly drunk when Bond makes his move. He tells himself that part is on purpose, so when Q walks into the office the next day, and wants nothing to do with him, it won't bother Bond particularly.

Instead his young quartermaster sighs a little, leaning into Bond, prolonging the kiss. And Bond, well, he’s never been one to turn down an opportunity.

* * *

He's never kissed M, and now it's too late. Her body is cold, locked away under the frozen earth.

He kisses her tombstone, but it's a poor substitute for her.


End file.
